


Of Unwinding and homecoming

by Milana16



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, More Fluff, also, disgustingly cute, homecoming fluff, not a native speaker, that was genre on original post I published, without a beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: Stressful days most of their co-workers end up unwinding with the drink. Their stressful day ends when they get back "home".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer says I don't own any of the characters introduced below, which may be a good thing,and Golden Pair, as well as all of the Prince of Tennis is a property of Konomi Takeshi, which is a very good thing.

It isn't funny, really, but most people think alcohol was invented to de-stress. And so, most of their co-workers ends especially stressful days unwinding with a drink or two.  
He finds it strange. It's not that he doesn't drink- he does- or he doesn't need unwinding- because he needs, his work making sure of it. The fact is, he wouldn't be able to unwind before getting home.  
And that makes him stand here, arms around the redheaded man, known to him since middle school and currently one of his most demanding patients, and at the same time, the only one that could make him go home for real.  
Because "home" wasn't a building or an apartament, at least not in the world of one Oishi Shuichiro and one Kikumaru Eiji. And that was the reason why, as soon as they open the door and take off their shoes they would enter their kitchen and, as soon as they'd spot each other, extend their arms and catch the one they loved, feel other's chest rising against their own, head fitting on the other's arm, hands finding their usual routes- into red hair, still a little damp from the quick shower after finishing the shooting for the day, or to the smooth back, hidden by a simple shirt.  
Because, for Oishi Shuichiro, the youngest graduate of Tokyo University's medicine departament, and one of the more promising doctors and therapists in Japan, homecoming meant embracing his best friend, partner, soulmate, lover and most important patient and holding him close, shielding him from the world that demanded risky stunts, bright smile and constant cheerfulness, giving in return only hard work, sweat and tears. It meant stroking red hair, softer after the shower, and smelling familiar scent of shampoo redhead haven't changed since their last year of middle-school. This was the reason why he was grateful for growing these two or three inches taller than Eiji, even if it caused irrational guilt to raise at him at the times-because it wasn't his fault Eiji's career made redhead grow slightly shorter than him, right?  
Oishi sighed, his muscles relaxing, but Eiji changed slightly their position, nuzzling Oishi's collarbone, asking him to stay this way a little longer, so redhead can feel at home as well and Oishi complied, strenghtening his grip on redhead.  
Because, for Kikumaru Eiji, the promising,up-and-coming star of the stuntmen's world, homecoming meant pressing himself into his best friend, partner, soulmate, lover and private doctor's chest, feeling strong, warm hands embracing him, palms still a little calloused from their tennis-oriented youth flat on his back or in his hair, pressing them even closer. Because it meant feeling and hearing slight ba-thumb, ba-thumb, perfectly synchronised with his heart, it meant snuggling under barely taller man's chin, letting himself drop the barriers every person in showbiz had to create. It meant letting himself be tired, be hurt, be impatient or upset, knowing that nobody will use that against him, because the only person in the room was his stabilisation, his safety and shield. It meant sneaking his arms around other man's waist, tracing fine body doctor preserved since busy youth. It meant smelling the homey cleaniness and soap, different from the usual antiseptic smell of the hospital.  
It meant being as one again and Eiji sighed, breaking the silence of the kitchen.  
'Hard time in the ER?' he felt Oishi's nod.  
'Hard time at motorbike acrobatics?'  
'You won't believe it.' Eiji groaned, resting his head on other's arm. 'Director lost the line between reality and fiction and keeps asking for impossible.'  
'You didn't call.' It wasn't an accussation, only a notice.  
'You said you will have it hard today.'  
'Not hard enough to ignore my best friend in distress, you know.'  
'You would worry.'  
'I was...'  
'Even more than you already were.' Eiji added quickly, and Oishi chuckled, voice still soft.  
'I would.' as Eiji retreated a little to confirm his victory Oishi lowered his head, making their lips meet, just their lips; it was always like that after returning, soft and gentle, as if to confirm they still were alright, even after the day where Eiji constantly fought gravity for people's entertainment, and Oishi constantly fought the time that endangered his patients' lives. Eiji always answered a little less gentle and much more possesively, and that always made them part to let Oishi show his gentle smile to the mam he loved.  
'But you know what?' he asked and Eiji tilted his head, slightly confused. 'Even if I worry, I'd stop as soon as I return home.'  
Eiji's smile after that seems to brighten the whole room and this time, as they lean towards each other, it is a welcome home kiss.  
Because they're finally back.


End file.
